Field of the Invention
The invention relates to footwear with removable and replaceable tread or sole to convert the shoe from one style or configuration to another, for example to change from a dress or casual shoe to a golf shoe.
Description of the Related Art
There have been numerous attempts over the years to develop shoes with interchangeable soles, or with different components that can be added to change the configuration of the shoe from on type or style to another. These attempts go back to at least the 1980's. Many involve the use of Velcro® style hook and loop material to attach the various components. Some involve attempts to convert low heel shoes to high heel shoes, others involve interchangeable soles that convert just the tread of the shoe. For a variety of reasons none have proven successful, and to the best of applicant's knowledge, have not resulted in shoes commercially available on the market.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2003/0200675 to Gross, published on Oct. 30, 2003, teaches a sandal or “flip-flop” style shoe with multiple inserts, or core modules, to adjust the height of the shoe. The core modules are all inherently flat and of uniform thickness so the overall height of the shoe is altered but not the height of the heel in relation to the toe. The core modules are positioned by a series of corresponding holes and insertable pins, and held together by mating hook and loop material. There is a perimeter lip on the top attachment surface and a corresponding perimeter recess on the lower surface to help align the components. The lip is located on the perimeter of the shoe components and the recess cuts into the perimeter of the lower shoe component. The perimeter lip aligns with the recess in the perimeter, but is not inserted into the recess and does not lock the components into place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,259, issued Sep. 2, 1975 to Cracco, discloses a sandal with interchangeable side plates and sole. The side plates and sole can be removed and replaced through a series of interlocking slots and the components are positioned with corresponding projections and holes. The side plates and sole can be altered to alter the look of the sandal, and in one embodiment a flat sole can be replaced with a sole with a wedge heel to convert the shoe from a low heel to a higher heel. Cracco does not disclose the use of an intermediate insertable component to alter a low heel into a high heel, and involves multiple components with a complicated locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,822 issued Jun. 7, 1994 to Johnson, is drawn to an athletic shoe with an interchangeable wear sole, or sole tread. The purpose is to allow the user to alter the tread to best match the tread to the surface of the athletic play area. The sole is positioned by an interlocking ridge and channel and by a series of knobs and knob chambers that correspond to align the components, and the sole is held in place by Velcro hook and loop material and a series of lock brackets with locking pins placed around the perimeter of the sole. Both the base of the upper and the interchangeable soles are flat, and the attachment surface between the upper and sole is flat.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,237 issued on Jun. 23, 2009 to Gallegos, discloses a shoe with a removable and interchangeable cushion and orthotic plate. The cushion and orthotic plate are positioned and held in place by corresponding studs and apertures, or in the alternative by hook and loop material such as Velcro. Gallegos does not alter the height of the heel or the tread on the sole.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2009/0193684 to Diamond, published on Aug. 6, 2009, teaches a convertible shoe with removable and replaceable foot bed upper and sole portion with various height and style sole and heel portion. The components are aligned by a series of corresponding prongs and recesses, and held in place by corresponding hook and loop material such as Velcro, along with a series of snap like fasteners on the periphery of the outsole. Diamond discloses heels of differing heights and styles, but does use an insert placed between the insole and sole to alter the height of the shoe or the heel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,453 to Kim, issued on Jul. 24, 2007, teaches a bowling shoe with interchangeable soles. Apparently some bowlers want one of their shoes to slide a bit more than the other, and this invention allows them to do this. The shoes consist of a separate depression in both the heel and the forefoot portion of the shoe. There is an alignment recess that runs roughly around the perimeter of the depression. The interchangeable sole plates have a coupling protrusion that fits into the alignment recess to properly align the sole plate into the depression.
The sole plate fits entirely into the depression, and its outside perimeter of the sole plate is also within the depression. Because of the nature of bowling shoes, the sole plates are flat to correspond to the flat surface of the bowling lane. Because of this the attachment surfaces within the recess are also flat.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,307,571 to Ceylan, discloses a ladies shoe that can be converted from a flat style shoe to a stiletto style high heel shoe. The bottom of the top shoe is flat to create the sole of the flat shoe. There are a series of flanged attachment plates on the underside of the top shoe. There is also a shoe base with a stiletto style high heel. The shoe base has a flat top attachment surface with a recessed lip that mates with the flanges of the attachment plates to hold the shoe base to the top shoe to create a high heeled show.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,984,569 to Chaney, issued on Jul. 26, 2011. (Note there are at least four other Chaney patents to various aspects of this technology, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,331,123, 7,520,069, and 8,544,189). Chaney is drawn to a shoe having interchangeable soles. The shoe upper has a recessed cavity on the bottom that is defined by a sidewall that runs the entire perimeter of the shoe, and an interchangeable sole unit that fits within the recessed cavity. There is hook and loop material inside the cavity that helps hold the sole unit in place, and a series of flaps which also help hold the sole unit within the recessed cavity.
These prior art patents show that inventors have been trying to create shoes with interchangeable soles since at least the early 1990's. None of these shoes are believed to be on the market. It is believed that the reason they are not commercially available is that the attachment and mating between the shoe upper and the interchangeable sole does not hold the components together.